Battery cell overheating can lead to venting of unwanted gases, such as hydrogen, methane, and carbon monoxide. Temperature measurement inside a high voltage traction battery pack is therefore critical to detect when a cell exceeds its maximum operating temperature. In a conventional battery pack, however, a single thermal event may not be detected, as a limited number of thermistors typically measure average temperature across a number of cells. In addition, monitoring temperature over all cells in the battery pack adds cost and complexity to the system.